Soft ferrite is one of functional materials and has a property of being light and high in electric resistance, and a soft magnetic resin composition, in which powder of soft ferrite is dispersed in a synthetic resin, is employed in transformers, choke coils, inductors and the like.
Such a soft magnetic resin composition can be advantageously used in making a compact having a high electric resistance, but the saturation magnetic flux density thereof is not high and, hence, it is not a good enough composition for use in a compact that is required to have a high saturation magnetic flux density.
On the other hand, metal-based soft magnetic materials have a drawback of being low in electric resistance, though they have a high saturation magnetic flux density.
In view of the above, Patent document 1 has been proposed which discloses a soft magnetic resin composition containing a synthetic resin and a soft magnetic material, in which a combination of powder of an oxide-based magnetic material such as, for example, Ni—Zn-based ferrite or Mg—Zn-based ferrite and powder of a metal-based magnetic material having an electric insulating surface layer is used as a soft magnetic material, resulting in a soft magnetic resin composition having a high permeability, a withstand voltage, and a high saturation magnetic flux density.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-31612 (page 2)